


Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren pranks Jean, Established Relationship, Jean tries to get Eren back, M/M, Protective Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Can you please do something based off the tumblr post about the girl who went up to the guy and said the girl he was talking to had a crush on him and he says something like "well I would hope so or this would be awkward" and it turned out it was the girl's boyfriend? Maybe have Jean play the role of the spiteful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff net as a chapter for Confession (a collection of Ereri one-shots). I'm taking my favorites and making them individual stories here.

Oh he's gonna get it. Eren Jaeger is gonna pay.

Jean angrily stalked his way out of the locker room to find Eren. Why? Because when he got out the shower he found two holes cut out (one over each ass cheek), and one heart cut out (over the crotch area) on his boxers. And they were Jean's favorite boxers too, his Batman boxers.

Now he had to uncomfortably make his way through the halls while wearing his sweatpants that were already making him chafe. He felt like he was walking with his legs a little more spread out than usual, and he probably looked weird too if the looks he was getting from people were any indication. School had ended a couple hours ago so the only people left were people in extra curriculars, and he knew which one Eren would be in right now, Jean just hoped the club hadn't ended yet.

Eren, much to Jean's dismay was the captain of the soccer team, which meant he was obligated to be a part of the Captains club. Apparently it was just a club where they discussed ways to better communicate with your team and other ways to be a good leader and captain. One day Jean hoped to be in that club, as captain of the football club.

Right now, Levi held the position of captain, and he was great. He could be rude and too commanding for a lot of people's tastes, but Jean truly admired him. Levi demanded attention and respect despite his short stature, and he got it. From everyone. Sometimes even the coaches were afraid to tell him something.

Jean was rounding the corner to the hallway when he heard Eren laugh. He saw Eren talking to Levi at Levi's locker, Eren was blushing and obviously trying to flirt with Levi. And Levi was only smirking at him, he probably thought Eren was an idiot.

Jean approached them quickly, he knew exactly how to get back at Eren.

"Hey Levi," Jean said, "you know he totally has a crush on you right?" Jean tried to seem casual as he pointed his finger to Eren, this was Levi he was talking to.

Eren just started to laugh again and Jean became confused. He raised an eyebrow at Eren and then turned to Levi for an explanation.

"Well I would hope so, or it would make this very awkward," Levi said.

"What?" Jean asked dumbfounded.

Levi just raised his hand, which was holding Eren's. How had Jean not seen that?

"And who the fuck are you anyway?" Levi asked after a couple seconds of Jean gaping and staring at their hands.

They were dating?!

"This is Jean Kirstein, babe," Eren said. Babe? "He's on the football team,"

"I've never seen him,"

That right there nearly crushed all of Jean's hopes and dreams. He had heard about Levi back when he was an eighth grade. He had entered high school and tried out for the team with the hope that Levi would see he had true potential and take him under his guiding wing. That obviously hadn't happen, he trained hard all summer and came back sophomore year very well improved, even the head coach said so. Unfortunately, there was no space on varsity so he had to stay on JV.

Eren laughed and Jean glared at him, "that's because you're varsity. He's JV,"

"Shut the fu-,"

"I know you're not about to tell my boyfriend to shut the fuck up," Levi cut Jean off.

"Boyfriend?!" Jean asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. So what?" Levi was scowling at him now.

"I just, I didn't even know you were even gay! You don't seem the type. I mean, you're the quarterback!"

"So what?" Levi had moved closer to Jean and Jean was kind of fearing for his life now.

He's going to kill me.

"Just because I'm the captain of the football team," Levi continued, "I can't like dick?"

"No! Well it's just that I didn't thin-,"

"Babe," Eren interrupted, "we should get going we still need to go to my locker,"

"Why don't you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit,"

Jean watched as Eren nodded and then bent down to give Levi a kiss. As soon as Eren was out of sight, Levi took a step towards Jean.

"If I ever see you trying to mess with my boyfriend ever again, I'm going to kick the life out of your ass. Got it?"

Jean nodded fast, he had seen Levi deflate a football because he squeezed it too hard when he got angry, there was no way he would ever piss off Levi on purpose.

"Great," Jean flinched when Levi put his hand on his shoulder, "now go before I decide to give you a demonstration,"

Jean hurried away towards his own locker. Hopefully he wouldn't run into them again. When he got to his locker he pulled out his phone to see he had a message from Eren.

"Fucking dumbass," it read. If Jean wasn't so terrified of Levi, he would go and tell Jaeger something right now.


End file.
